


IDEA FOR A WORK

by lapetu



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetu/pseuds/lapetu
Summary: It's an idea to a work. I'm always looking for a fic where Hope travels back in time (to the last season of the Originals) and saves her parents. That's all! It's simple and easy. If someone knows about any work like this, please write it in comments.
Kudos: 6





	IDEA FOR A WORK

It's an idea to a work. I'm always looking for a fic where Hope travels back in time (to the last season of the Originals) and saves her parents. That's all! It's simple and easy. If someone knows about any work like this, please write it in comments.


End file.
